


The Voyager Eternal

by LaiBeli



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli
Summary: 还记得Muse那集不，试一下用神话故事曲解一下VOY





	1. 序

凯瑟琳——众神之神，战争女神，和平女神  
查可泰——命运神，历史之神，预言之神  
杜瓦克——逻辑之神，安全之神  
托马斯——爱情之神，旅途之神，幸运之神  
贝拉娜——锻造女神，创造女神  
哈利——善意之神，真言之神  
安妮卡——智慧女神，自由女神，厄运女神  
大夫——健康之神，医疗之神  
凯斯——农业女神，丰收女神，成长女神  
尼利斯——炊事之神，向导之神

 

序

在遥远的宇宙的另一方，永不坠落的闪耀地球之城中住着阿尔法众神，他们有地球族，瓦肯族，克林贡族等神族，这里有无尽的欢笑，享之不尽的浆果与美酒，平和的歌声响彻大地，憎恨无处藏身。当然，在美妙的乐章中众神忘记了在和平到来前的许久他们各自的种族曾经互相厮杀以求登顶闪耀地球之城的王座，他们也忘了就算是永生的神灵也会有命终之时。  
“当过去与未来皆背向现时，众神黄昏将降临。”  
“为什么过去和未来会背向现时？没有了过去怎么会有现时？没有了现时为什么会有未来？”  
“这个就是旧神们的故事了，为什么你不试着去神坛了解一下呢？”  
“但是神坛上的是新神的故事。”  
“过去，现时，未来都是相互关联，及时他们会背向彼此。”  
这就是当年我和部族长者的对话，然后我去了神坛，我尝试解读神迹，我尝试将神的福音编成故事说给众人听。  
诸神说：这是我们的故事，望你们引以为戒。


	2. 守护者

战争与和平女神站在方舟的船头，她的红发在星海之风的抚摸之下如火焰般起舞，她抬起长枪重重地杵了一下甲板，她凝视着在另一边的爱人，曾经的爱人，眼中尽是愤怒之火。  
“查可泰，命运之神，历史与预言之神，你为何出离神域背叛众神！”  
“命运不可驳。”英俊在命运之神被侍卫押着跪在女神跟前，他看着他的爱人，想要叫出她的名字。  
“陛下。”最终他还是叫出了尊称，因为她是幸存诸神中的最高之神。  
“命运不是你的借口！”众神之神的怒气并没有为听到答案而消除。  
“确实不是，但是命运不可逆。”命运之神再次回答，他的语气极为平静。  
命运真的不可逆？抑或命运可逆？查可泰曾经多次试图从老命运之神，他的父亲克罗帕的预言中揣测时间以图改变厄运，但是这一切都比不上他父亲死后的那一天晚上的那个梦魇的预言。  
“智慧之果被玷污，厄运双子，诸神坠落，地球之神的光辉不复存在，过去与未来将背离现时”  
大家常说当智慧女神坐在你身旁时许多你曾经想不明白的事情都会出现瞬间的灵感。  
所以当他在智慧森林找到智慧女神的遗言时，他明白了那个预言，当渴求一切知识的博格一族尝试过智慧之果后他们定会不择手段地获取更多果实，要获得智慧果实又有什么比智慧果实的管理者亲手送上容易？要威胁智慧果实管理者，又有什么比绑架她的亲兄弟更容易？当幸运被夺走，那剩下的又会是什么？厄运，厄运双子并不是带来厄运的双子，而是失去了幸运的双子，仅剩下厄运的一人。  
过去与未来将背离现时。  
而地球众神就会有一线生机。  
于是历史与语言之神带着他的亲信出离地球之城，而战争与和平女神则受命追捕他，他们成为了诸神陨落的幸存者，他们成为了希望。  
“是因为安妮卡。”金发的爱情与幸运之神，旅者的守护神站了出来，他才刚被众神之神从博格手中解救出来，身上伤痕斑驳“他们用我来威胁安妮卡，他们已经尝过了智慧果实的甜美。”  
在博格囚牢的日子里托马斯无事可干，这无聊的日子足以让他把脑海里的知识都重新过了一遍，足以让他看见朦胧事实。  
托马斯一言使众神哗然。  
凯瑟琳重杵她的长矛，以示众神肃静。现在她明白了，命运不可逆，命运使他们的毁灭者也是他们的守护者，万物皆是双面。  
智慧也会有无智之时，幸运也会有厄运之时......  
毁灭使他们重生，迷途指引他们归家......  
众神之神走下王座她以示侍卫释放命运之神，然后走道幸运之神面前，下达了一个命令。  
“托马斯，设定航向，新地球之城。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *老命运之神克罗帕：kolopak，就是查可泰他爹，详见剧集Tattoo


End file.
